The Tree House
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Gajeel and Levy are working together to build a tree house... By themselves... Maybe sparks will fly? Who knows? Rated T for Gajeel's mouth. Hints of NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, ElfEver, MiraxFreed and BaCana (BacchusxCana) in later chapters. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first FT fic, but I wanted to write a multi-chaptered fic for GaLe so here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**

***o0o***

In a small cluster of trees behind Fairy Hills, stood a majestic willow tree. It was easily 30 ft high, and so wide that it would be the perfect place for a tree house, and the fern would make a great curtain. At least that's what Levy thought, as she walked by the tree on her way from the bookstore. Her arms were laden with books, some so thick that it was a surprise she could carry them all. "Oof!" Said Levy, crashing into an iron-hard chest. She looked up to see the red eyes of Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer. She wasn't scared of him anymore, rather they were friends. Pantherlily always hung out with Levy when he could, so her and Gajeel had become quite close, to Jet and Droy's dismay. "Oh, sorry Gajeel!"

"Its ok shrimp. Want some help?" He offered, grabbing half the stack before she could reply. "What were you thinking about?"

"Why were you at Fairy Hills?" Asked Levy, confused.

"I wasn't. Me and Pantherlily live down there," he said, pointing to his right. "I just came cuz I thought you needed help. Now I answered your question, so you answer mine. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, I was thinking that this tree would make for a great tree house, wouldn't it? It seems big enough..." Mused Levy absently.

"Yeah it would..." Said Gajeel, tucking that piece of information into the back of his brain. "Now come on, let's get these books back to your room." And with that said, the two were off, heading towards Fairy Hills in a comfortable silence.

*In front of Levy's room*

"Here shrimp." Said Gajeel, handing Levy the books and opening the door for her. She stepped inside, and after side-stepping the books lying on the floor, she reached a row of bookshelves that were teeming with books. "How many books do you have, shrimp?"

"Not too many! I wish I had the space for more... When I moved here I had to give a lot of books up to a used books store..." Said Levy, arranging the books she'd bought in order of the ones she wanted to read first.

"Not too many?" Said Gajeel incredulesly. This girl read a LOT...

"Thank you for helping me with the books!" Levy turning around to face him.

"Welcome." Said Gajeel roughly, turning away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. _Why the hell am I blushing? I don't blush! Its just hot in here... That's it._

Levy smiled and Gajeel leaned over and ruffled her hair playfully. "Bye Shrimp."

"Stop calling me that!" Said Levy, but that was mostly a reflex, cuz she was used to being called Shrimp.

Gajeel just waved at her backwards, as he walked off, walking extra quietly near Erza's room. He didn't have a death wish. If he had turned around, he would have seen the slight blush that graced Levy's cheeks.

*The next day, at the guild*

Gajeel was sitting down, thinking. Next to him, Pantherlily was taking a nap. He was just daydreaming about a specific blue-haired mage... And no, it wasn't Juvia. As he was about to lay his head down and take a nap, Levy walked in, accompanied by Bunny girl. Instantly, Natsu grabbed Lucy and ran off, and Levy was ambushed by those useless team members of hers. As he turned his his head, he saw Gray evesdropping while Juvia talked to the Demon Barmaid (Mirajane) about her latest encounter with Lyon. Gray looked rather annoyed... That was his love life. Gajeel wouldn't pry. *yawn* With a start, Pantherlily awoke, to see Gajeel staring at the bar.

"Oy, Gajeel. What's up?" Asked Lily curiously.

"Nothing much Lily. But I do need your help..." And with that, he bent down to whisper in his cat's ear... After a few seconds, the Exceed flew off.

On the other side of the guild, Levy was being fawned over by her two teammates, Jet and Droy. And by fawned over she meant those two arguing about who was better suited for her and her laughing and trying to calm them down. "Seriously guys, I told you you both were just friends to me!" They looked put off, as one should look after being rejected for the millionth time.

"But then who are you interested in Levy?" Asked Droy innocently.

"None of the guys in this guild are good enough for her except me!" Said Jet. "But as long as it isn't Gajeel. I don't like him."

Levy sighed. "Its my business who I like, not yours."

"We're sorry, Levy-chan!" Said Jet and Droy in unision.

"Don't be..." Said Levy, rather worn out from having the same argument countless times.

Gajeel was watching her, trying to calm her teammates. She deserved someone who could protect her properly, or at least teach her how to protect herself. His thought process was broken by Elfman roaring something about being a man and Evergreen chasing him, trying to calm him down. He sighed. So many crazy people in this guild... Just then, Lily came back, nodding his head. "We have almost everything. We can start tomorrow. Go tell her."

"Alright Lily. But if she says no..." He let that threat hang in the air.

Lily sighed. He knew Gajeel wouldn't hurt him, and he wouldn't need to, because Levy would never say no.

Gajeel strolled over to Levy's table and grabbed her arm and began leading her outside.

"What are you doing to her?" Yelled Droy.

"Leave her alone!" Cried Jet, stepping forward. Gajeel, however, just kept right on walking out the guild doors, making no sign he heard them.

"What's he going to do to Levy?" Asked Droy.

"Let's watch." Said Jet, putting his face to the window.

*Outside the guild*

"Gajeel! What are you doing!" Cried Levy, yanking her arm free from his iron grip.

"You wanna help me build a tree house?" Asked Gajeel. Levy's face lit up as she threw her arms around him in happiness.

"Of course!" She said, burying her face into his chest.

"Great. Meet me and Lily at the guild tomorrow, at 3." Levy smiled into his chest, nodding. And if you looked close enough, you could see the hint of a smile on Gajeel's face.

***o0o***

**Here's a little map, so you don't get confused about where they go. (Or maybe this will confuse you even more, IDK)**

**(I made this on my phone so this is according to my phones screen. If it doesn't work for you, ignore it!)**

**-BOOKSTORE-**

**-GAJEEL'S HOUSE**

**-CLUSTER OF TREES-**

**-FAIRY HILLS-**

**Basically, the bookstore is at the top, and to the right and down (southeast) is Gajeel's house. Underneath that and to the left (southwest) is the cluster of trees, which also has the willow tree in it! A little farther south is Fairy Hills, but you can't see the willow from Fairy Hills, or see Fairy Hills from the willow. Try drawing it on a piece of paper, maybe that will help clear it up.**

***o0o***

**Well, how was it? Tell me in the reviews! Woah, I typed all of this in one go... That's amazing!**

**I am also writing a story for GaLe with 100 prompts, so the first chapter of that should be up this week as well. Please check that out when it comes out!**

**I will also write oneshots for all my fave FT pairings, so look forward to those! My fave pairings are: GaLe (DUH!) Gruvia, NaLu, Jerza, ElfEver, BaCana (BacchusxCana), and MiraxFreed! Those oneshots will come randomly so follow if you wanna see them! :D**

**Anime/Manga to try: Chi's Sweet Home! Its a reeeeaaaalllyyyy cute anime about a cat named Chi! Each episode is only 3 minutes long!**

**Song recomendation: Snow Fairy - FUNKIST! They are absolutely amazing and I love this song!**

**Quote of the chapter: "Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end." Thank you to my friend bonniebonbon for showing me that quote!**

**Pick-up line to try: "I know what you should be for Halloween." "What?" "A light switch. Every time I see you, you turn me on." :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm amazed with the love this story has received! Thank you guys for all the faves and follows! I've never had so many faves and follows in the first few days of publishing a story so I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations!**

**Also, a little thank you to sweetwithobsessions for following and favouriting almost every story I have on the site! Thank you!**

***o0o***

Gajeel was at the guild, waiting for Levy to meet him. Lily was at the tree, waiting for them to arrive. He said they would need privacy... Damn cat. Sometimes he could be very annoying. But he was still the best Exceed around, and nothing would change that.

"Hey Gajeel!" As he looked up, he saw a cheery Levy walking towards him, Jet and Droy at her heels.

"Yo. What are **they** doing here?" Asked Gajeel, putting emphasis on the word they, glaring at Jet and Droy.

"We're with our best friend, the one we've known since childhood, the one we love, and the one I will marry, Levy!" Announced Jet.

"No, she'll marry me!" Argued Droy, and with that, they began arguing.

"Are we going?" Asked Levy, turning away from Jet and Droy fighting.

"Yeah. Let's go. Can you keep up with those midget legs of yours?"

"That's not nice! Gajeel, you meanie!" Pouted Levy, as the two walked out of the guild.

"Let's let Levy decide!" Yelled Droy, as the two turned to where Levy had been standing with Gajeel.

"Where did she go?" Asked Jet, confused.

"She's gone!" Called Mira cheerfully from the bar. "Here, have a drink!"

"Sure..." The two said, looking depressed. "But we'll look for her later!"

*On the way to the tree*

Gajeel and Levy were walking to the tree in a comfortable silence, when Levy suddenly asked, "Where's Lily?"

"He said he would meet us there because he needed to get more supplies."

"What's it going to be made out of?" Asked Levy.

"Iron, if you're okay with that. Lily was thinking iron with wood as a second layer, to make it stronger."

"That would be a very strong tree house! Both of those are already strong materials and if you put them together, theoretically you would have a very high level of strength!" Exclaimed Levy, her face lighting up.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Said Gajeel, barely understanding a word. He sighed, stretching his arms above his head, his hand lightly brushing Levy's. Her eyes widened in shock as her head whipped down to stare at her hand.

"We turn here Shrimp. You coming, or are you just going to stare at your hand all day?"

"I'm coming!" Cried Levy, as she ran to catch up.

"Where were you two? You took a while..." Asked Pantherlily, flying out from a tree.

"We came here earlier then you told us to!" Shot back Gajeel, looking annoyed.

"I was just joking..." Said Lily, smirking. "Anyways, I'm almost done bringing all the supplies into the tree. We'll start working on the ladder today. Oh and here, wear this." He said, handing the two construction hats. With surprising dignity, Lily pulled on a construction hat meant for cats, letting his ears poke out of the top. Levy squealed and began cuddling Lily, kissing the top of his head.

"You're so cute!" Cried Levy, oblivious to the angry dragon slayer next to her.

"Are we going to start building or what?" Asked Gajeel, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"All right, all right," said Lily, grinning at Gajeel. "Can you two measure the length of the ladder for me?"

"Sure!" Said Levy happily, smiling. Pantherlily turned and flew away, going to retrieve more supplies from their house.

"What do we start with?" Asked Gajeel, holding up his arm, which he had transformed into an iron hammer.

"There's no need for that yet, Gajeel... We have to use the measuring tape to measure from the ground to the lowest branch first! Could you go to the top and hold the end of the measuring tape?"

"Sure, squirt." Called Gajeel, scaling the tree with ease. He dangled the measuring tape down, but with her size, Levy wasn't able to reach it, even when he extended it. "Wow, Shrimp, how short are you?"

"I'm not that short!" Pouted Levy, jumping to try and reach the tape measure.

"Here." Said Gajeel, extending the tape even more. "Can you reach it now?"

"Al...most..." Grunted Levy, straining to capture the end of the wire. Gajeel lowered it, so that he was only holding onto it with the tips of his fingers. With a leap, Levy grabbed the end, and as she landed back on the ground, Gajeel was pulled downwards, hurtling toward the ground.

"Oomph!" Said Gajeel, his voice coming out funny. Levy blushed, because the position they were in was very... Compromising. He had landed with his arms caged around her, with her lying down and him looking down at her.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Asked Levy, trying not to let her blush show.

"I just got the wind knocked out of me, Shrimp. My voice will go back to normal in a minute or two." Said Gajeel roughly. "This has happened to me before."

"Oh... I'm sorry! I thought that by jumping, I could grab it easily!" Apologized Levy, completely forgetting the position they were in. Gajeel, however, was noticing, and he was hiding his blush. He looked down, because there was nowhere else to look, and saw those beautiful eyes looking up at him. Her hair was spread out, and her mouth was slightly open. She was... Amazing.

"LEVY-CHAN?" Cried Jet, a look of horror on his face.

"Is she ok?" Asked Droy, turning the corner after Jet, not able to keep up. "LEVY!"

Gajeel got up and brushed himself off, holding his hand out to Levy to help her up. She grasped his hand lightly, and turned to face Jet and Droy. Luckily, she didn't have to explain anything to them, because they had already fainted.

"Guys, I need to know how much-" Pantherlily broke off, staring at Jet and Droy's bodies, at Levy and Gajeel's blushing faces, and finally, at their intertwined hands. "You know what, I think we'll start building the day after tomorrow." And with that, he flew off, dragging Jet and Droy's lifeless bodies to the guild.

Gajeel blushed, letting go of her hand as he turned away. "I'm gonna go. Bye Levy." Before he left, he ruffled her hair gently.

Levy turned red as she replied, "See you at the guild!" And the two parted ways, each person thinking of the other.

***o0o***

**So, how was it? As you can probably tell, I love torturing Jet and Droy! Its so much fun! **

**Have you ever had the wind knocked out of you? Its happened to me many times, and I hate it! My voice always comes out funny...**

**Anime/Manga to try: Darker than Black! I know its not my usual anime, but I was over at my friends house and we were looking through Netflix and it was on there... Its pretty good, so try it out!**

**Song recommendation: Troublemaker - Olly Murs and Flo-Rida! This is a very addicting song, and I absolutely love Flo-Rida's part in this!**

**Quote of the chapter: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." -Dr. Seuss**

**Awwww! Isn't this so cute!**

**Pick-up line to try: If you see a girl texting, say "hey you trying to text me? Because i don't think i gave you the right number!" Its cute! Thank you to Oeve for telling me it!**

**Who are some of your favourite Youtubers? I have a lot, but recently my main faves are Pewdiepie *brofist*, Smosh, Smoshgames, Anna Akana, and many, many more! Most of you know Anthony from Smosh, right? Him and his girlfriend, Kalel (Wonderland Wardrobe), have started a daily vlog channel! I look forward to their videos every day, so if you have time, check them out! I love them! They're such a cute couple! Kalel's style is amazing, and she's really pretty! Give them a try!**

**Well, I'm going to go play tennis for a few hours so bye! Have fun!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have 16 follows, but only 5 reviews! Please try and raise that number! **

**Kiru-chan, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, my internet is barely working... Sorry! I'll try to update sooner next time! **

**Does anybody know a GaLe fic in a school AU, with Gajeel flunking and Levy tutoring him? In the end of the fic, Gajeel asks her to go out with him by writing it down on an English assignment... This fic has been in my head for a while, but I don't know the name... Its an amazing fic! If you know the name, or have an idea, please tell me!**

**Storytime!**

***o0o***

Levy's heart was pumping as she walked back to Fairy Hills, the blush evident on her face. He had called her by her name! She didn't know how to act to that... She needed some help. Lily had mentioned that they would have a break tomorrow, so maybe she would be able to hang out with Lucy and the other girls tomorrow.

With a sigh, she walked into Fairy Hills and went straight to her room, getting ready for bed.

*Gajeel's place*

"So," Began Lily conversationally, "What happened with you and Levy back there?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Replied Gajeel stiffly, walking towards his room.

"Really?" Asked Lily, a smirk crossing his face. "Because on the way to the guild, Jet and Droy woke up and told me they saw. Do you want to know what they said?"

"Bastard." Swore Gajeel, taking his shirt off and throwing it in a corner of the room, turning around and slamming the door before Lily flew in. With a sigh, Lily flew out one window and came in through Gajeel's open one, undeterred.

"They said that when they walked in on you guys, you were on top of Levy and you guys were staring into each others eyes."

"Those idiots only care because I was doing what they've always dreamed of doing." Replied Gajeel annoyed.

"Not to mention that when I came in, you guys were holding hands."

"That was because I was helping her up." Said Gajeel, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"What? Did I just hear right? Gajeel, THE Black Steel Gajeel, was being polite and helped a girl in need? The world is ending..."

"Shaddup."

*The next day, at Fairy Tail*

"Hey everyone!" Cried Levy, happy to see her friends.

"Levy-chan!" Said Lucy, glad to see her best friend. "Join us!" She said, motioning towards the bar, where she sat with Juvia, Erza, Mira, Evergreen, Cana, Lisanna and Wendy.

"Sure!" She said, moving to join her friends.

"So," Began Mira, setting down the glass she was cleaning and leaning across the bar, "What's up with you and Natsu, Lucy?"

"Wh-What do you mean? I don't like him! He's my best friend, nothing more!" Said Lucy, her face flushing.

"She never said anything about liking him Lu-chan..." Said Levy, sighing at her friend's antics.

"O-Oh..." Responded Lucy, turning even redder.

"Ooohh Lucy, you like Natsu?" Teased Cana, smirking at Lucy.

"Shut up! At least the guy I like wears clothes!" Retorted Lucy.

Juvia gasped. "Cana-san likes Gray-sama? Another love rival for Juvia..."

"Hey, Bacchus wears pants and armor!" Replied Cana, turning to Juvia saying "I've known Gray since we were little! I would never like him!"

"Oh..." Said Juvia, smiling. "Now everyone knows who Juvia likes!"

"I think everyone knew anyways..." Said Evergreen, sweatdropping.

"But no one knows who you like!" Said Mira happily, but with an undercurrent of danger. "Is it... My brother? I mean, you did say you were getting married..."

"That was just to beat you..." Waved Evergreen, sighing.

"But then who do you like?"

"No one." Said Evergreen, blushing.

"Huh." Said Mira, turning to Levy. "What about you, Levy? Jet or Droy, perhaps?"

"No, they're like my brothers! And besides, you never told us about which guy you like!" Said Levy, trying to turn the attention away from her. She had wanted to talk to them, but she needed to gather her thoughts first.

Mira waved airily, saying "I like Freed! But Wendy, I've seen you and Romeo sharing a few looks..."

"We-We don't!" Said Wendy, blushing. "We're just friends!"

"Sure, sure. That's how it always starts..." Said Cana, slurring her words.

"Ok, that enough." With quick movements, Mira leaned over Cana and grabbed her barrel of sake, satting it down on the other side of the counter. "So, Levy? Who do you like?"

"Umm... I don't know..."

"So you do like someone!" Said Erza, smiling.

"I don't know... And you like someone too, Erza!"

Erza's face turned the colour of her hair as she spoke. "I don't like anyone!"

"But what about Jellal!" Sang Mira, smiling.

"Shut up! Anyways, what were you saying, Levy?"

"Umm... Well, there's a guy, who I feel... Weird around, I guess. He's-"

"Just tell us who!" Said Mira impatiently.

"Please, Levy-chan?" Asked Lucy.

"Fine..." Said Levy, defeated. "I don't know how I feel about him or even if he considers me his friend, but-"

"Gajeel." Evergreen sounded so sure of herself. All the girls turned to Levy for confirmation, and she found herself nodding. After a moment of shock, they all began talking at once.

"Levy, are you sure? I don't want anything to happen to you, but if you're sure I'll support you in any way I can!"

"Lu-chan..."

"You know, they would make a cute couple..." Said a drunk Cana, downing the rest of her barrel in one.

"Cana! Put the barrel back!" Said Mira.

"What do you mean?" Asked Cana, smirking. "Its already there!" She pointed towards the counter, and as Mirajane turned, she saw the barrel she had placed there earlier.

"How...?" Began Mira, unable to finish her sentence.

"I got a Replica card from Bacchus... As you can see, it can take on the form of anything. Like Gemini, but they can only do people."

"Cana! That's bad for you!"

"Meh."

"Levy-san?" Levy turned to see Wendy smiling up at her. "I think you and Gajeel would make a good couple! After all, aside from Pantherlily, you're the only person he's good friends with!"

"Umm, guys? I'm not sure if I like Gajeel..." Spoke Levy loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone by the bar. Thankfully, most guild members were on missions that day, so no one really heard.

"Why not?" Asked Mira, looking confused.

"Well, when I'm around him I feel funny, like nothing else is important. I smile so much its unnatural, and I feel like... I don't know how to explain it. Its weird... When I look at him, I can't turn away. He's very handsome, in a rugged way. When he's gone I feel... Different. I don't know how to describe it..."

All the girls looked at her and smiled. Lucy was about to jump up and yell "You like him!" When Natsu came up and yelled "Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" He thrust the paper at her, and once she saw the reward, her face lit up.

"Mira! We're going on the mission to Summoner's Rift!" Cried Lucy, smiling.

"Alright!" Replied Mira, trying to pull a barrel of sake away from Cana.

"Mira-nee, I found a good mission we could go on together! Lisanna said she was going to go on a mission with Bixlow, so it will just be us... Are you free?" Asked Elfman.

"No, sorry, I was planning on going on a date with Freed! Ask someone else to go!" Responded Mira, as she went to the other side of the bar.

"Hey Ever. Do you want to go on a mission together?" Asked Elfman, turning to Evergreen.

"No." She replied, blunt.

"Why?"

"Well... The reason is... It is..." Stammered Evergreen, at a loss for words.

"If you don't have a reason not to go, you should go, right?" Reasoned Elfman, smiling.

"I- I mean- Fine..." Sighed Evergreen, unable to say no to the boyish smile on his face.

"Great! Pack and I'll meet you here in 15 mins! Here's what you need!"

"What!? You never said we were going hiking!" Cried Ever, shock on her face.

"Its not manly to back out of something you already agreed on." Spoke Elfman wisely, nodding his head.

"I'M A WOMAN!"

So, in the end Mira watched as everyone in the guils went on missions, excluding Levy and the rest of Shadowgear. "Levy, why isn't Shadowgear on a mission?"

"Jet and Droy needed to rest up... They should be better by tomorrow though!"

"So will you go on a mission tomorrow?" Asked Mira.

"No, probably not... Maybe in a few days though, because I need to pay my rent for Fairy Hills soon..." Mused Levy.

"Well, if I see any missions that fit your team, I'll hold onto them for you!"

"Thank you Mira!" And with that, Levy walked out of the near empty guild and headed home, the talk that she had with the girls forgotten.

***o0o***

**This chapter was a bit longer than normal! Yay! What did you think? And I'm sorry for lack of GaLe in this chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next one!**

**For readers of my GaLe 100 prompts story, chapter 3 will take some time because I have 2 ideas for the prompt, and I decided to write 2 stories for 1 prompt! So chapter 3 will be longer than normal as well, with 2 stories coming your way!**

**Anime/Manga to try: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, a.k.a Haganai! Its a comedy anime about a group of different people attempting to make friends! Its really funny, so try it out! I know it has 2 seasons, but I don't know much else... I'm in middle of it, so if you try it out, tell me!**

**Song reccomendation: Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes! I love this song! I saw a really cute GaLe amv on YouTube using this song, and I absolutely loved it! Sometime soon, I'll post all my fave amv's on my profile so look out for that!**

**Quote of the chapter: Life is about living, not about regrets. I read this in kurisu313's fanfic, Fairy High! I really love all his writing, and this is so true! It really makes you think...**

**Pick-up line to try: If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing? Aww! I wonder how people come up with these lines...**

**If you have seen the GaLe fic that I mentioned before the start of this chapter, please let me know! I really like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**

**P.S. For any of you that read my Maid Sama story Christmas Day, a new update is coming soon! Also, my Yumeiro Patissiere story, It began with a late wake up call is in the process of a new chapter being written! Yay!**

**Thank you guys for all the follows and faves and please review!**


End file.
